


Checking Up On

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime, F/M, Mystery, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: What if Oliver had gone to see Laurel in 3x14 instead of just pretending she didn't exist? And the universe changes one tiny detail causing different events to play out. Events where Oliver is forced to reveal himself of being alive to his former girlfriend? There's no going back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**First I'm addressing the rabid Laurel fans who have been venomously attacking my stories and other author's stories on here and A03, by using the anonymous guest option.**

**You guys are simply being Olicty fans but for Laurel instead. An example for just some of your actions by attacking us or our stories because we might have Sara as Black Canary or using Dinah Drake proves that. Plus the "Dinah Laurel Lance can be the only BC" stuff is completely ridiculous.**

**I've seen you Laurel trolls run around ArrowReddit, Ksite forums and some other places so I guess it was only a matter of time before you showed up on Fan Fiction sites.**

**Moving on and** **sorry to the perfectly sane fans of Laurel Lance who act like normal people and had to open the story with that for an introduction.**

**I have to thank Stand with Ward and Queen for his help on this story**

**Don't own Arrow or anything in DC comics.**

**So let's get started.**

* * *

Late February 2010 during the night on a roof top in Starling City

Running across Oliver stops near the edge, crouching down, to look below at the parking lot. Currently he's dressed in a blue hoodie with the hood up and a pair of gray jeans plus brown colored work boots. Flipping the hood down, Oliver reveals neck length blonde hair and a full beard.

Currently watching Laurel exit a silver Lamborghini where she begins walking off as the vehicle drives off. Oliver figures based on the careless way of driving, it was no doubt Tommy.

Which decided to check up on Laurel Lance before leaving back to the ARGUS safehouse. Only really got the chance to do so after a little over an hour ago due to the incident with China White down at his father's old Steel Foundry.

Fortunately, Chen Na Wei is now in ARGUS custody and so a part of the bioweapon meaning that is out of any rouge nation's hands.

Regarding Laurel, well she still is the woman he loves and has kept the picture she gave him all those years ago but it's currently back on the island tucked away safely in the fuselage. Less chance of getting damaged in his now almost daily life-threatening situations.

Oliver's thoughts refocus upon seeing three men dressed in typical street clothes approaching Laurel. Knowing from his enough experience with pirates, Chinese Triad operatives and other such people since first getting stranded on Lian Yu those men are not giving out free cookies.

Briefly watches as Laurel tries to fight back but loses, getting shoved to the ground.

Already scaling down the side of the building by pipes and window ledges, to the street Oliver flips his hood back up. Running forward at a fast pace but his footsteps nearly silent, something learned during his time under Maseo in ARGUS allows him to quickly gains closes the distance to those men.

Doesn't even hesitate to break the first man's right knee, with a well-placed left kick then Oliver finishes him off with an elbow strike to the back of his head sending the mugger to the ground.

The second man pulls out a switch blade but that does little good as Oliver is already twisting his left arm breaking bone however Oliver gets hit in the back by a couple of punches from the third man. Rapidly kicking the third man back, Oliver takes out the second man with throat punch, not really caring if it kills him. These men hurt a person he cares for.

Hearing the all too familiar sound of a hammer being pulled back, Oliver sees the finale man is holding a small revolver. The man pulls the trigger, as the bullet hits Oliver in his left side but never gets another shot off as Oliver disarms him of the gun and tosses it aside.

Blocking a punch, Oliver moves around with placing the man in a choke hold and despite the mugger attempts to break free only succeed in ripping his hood off before finally getting rendered unconscious by Oliver.

Dropping the body Oliver briefly runs his hand over the entry wound, which is thankfully not bleeding… much he concludes based on his fingers lightly covered in blood and the obvious pain.

"Thank you for that. Can I help" Laurel begins while getting to her feet but stops mid-way upon realizing just who it is "Oh my god. Your dead."

Meeting her gaze "No I'm really alive, Laurel. It's really me" Oliver said, knowing this situation just got a worse. Through notes with some grim humor, it seems to be the story of his life.

"How is this even possible?" Laurel asked, after a few minutes of getting over her shock.

"It's a long story and we really don't have the time for right now" Oliver replied.

"Right your shot" Laurel said, her gaze drifting to his wound.

"Oh, the problem is actually much worse. Listen I know I'm your least favorite person" Oliver said grimly.

"Which is an understatement. You cheated on me with my own sister and I couldn't even grieve properly" Laurel said, angrily snapping.

"But we really need to get inside your apartment so we are not out in the open and you get killed" Oliver said.

"Why not you?" Laure replied.

"Because I'm no use to them dead" Oliver said.

"Right. I'll help you inside" Laurel replied, confused and not exactly understanding of what's going on.

"No, you still live on the same floor, right?" Oliver asked then at her nod "I'll meet you up there."

"You are shot. I don't really think you need to be moving around like that, right now and how are you even going to get up there?" Laurel replied with concern in her voice.

"I've had much worse than a bullet and I'm going to climb. I've picked up a few skills since I've been gone" Oliver said.

"Won't people see you?" Laurel wonders.

"No" Oliver replied.

"I'll meet you up there" Laurel said.

Oliver just nods then begins running off back into the darkness, and Laurel notes almost like the pain of the gun shot doesn't even faze him at all. Which she feels like just going into shock from almost getting mugged to discovering her boyfriend who cheated on her with Sara, is still currently alive.

Pushing down any hatred and anger she has at Oliver currently given their current situation, Laurel knows she needs to help him.

Grabbing the fallen purse, Laurel begins walking to the building.

* * *

Inside the apartment

Closing the door, Laurel drops her purse to the floor and turns around only to let out a startled yelp when seeing Oliver standing in her living room silently and already has the lights on.

"Right, sorry. New habit for not being heard. You actually should think about getting locks on your windows. For somebody going into the law field, your apartment is easier to break into then Edward Fyers camp" Oliver replied.

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"A problem… I had to deal with" Oliver said, not looking to go into the details then raising up a box "I got your first aid kit from underneath the sink."

"Let me help you" Laurel said taking off her coat with placing it on the hanger.

"No I can do this alone. It's best if you don't see" Oliver said.

"See what?" Laurel asked.

"Me remove a bullet from my side" Oliver said.

"Yeah no such chance. I'm helping" Laurel said, though she has a feeling he was referring to something else when saying he didn't want her to see.

"Fine, you open this" Oliver said tossing the box to her.

Laurel catches the box with opening it up then glances back up at Oliver who is dropping the hoodie to the ground then walks over to the couch to sit down. Moving over to Oliver, but Laurel stops upon seeing the clear scars along his upper body and a red Chinese dragon tattoo on the back of his left shoulder.

"How… who did this to you?" Laurel asked slightly horrified and the anger she had towards Oliver fading a little. Clearly, he's been put through difficult living, wherever that has been.

"Doesn't matter. They are gone" Oliver said, pain in his eyes while taking a few items from the box.

Wiping away the blood from the entry point, Oliver doesn't even hesitate to put the tweezers directly into the open wound.

Letting out a scream of pain but quickly clamping it down, due to not wanting any outside neighbors to hear Oliver begins to try and locate the bullet. Laurel reaches down taking his right arm to comfort Oliver who is able to find the object then pulls it out.

"I need the glue" Oliver said.

Laurel hands him the objects as Oliver gives her the bullet which she places in her pocket. Wordlessly Laurel watches as Oliver places the glue and presses his skin together, then after a moment lets go.

"Super glue is cleaner than a needle and thread. Plus, it heals better" Oliver replied.

"Right" Laurel said then meeting his gaze "Where have you been?"

"After the Gambit went down, I washed ashore an island on a life raft. I wasn't alone on Lian Yu. After two years of surviving in one of the worst places on earth from both the elements and other people, I was found" Oliver explains.

"Thank goodness for that" Laurel said.

"No, not really. I tried to escape and come home multiple times but eventually I was forced to work for them because they threatened a family, mostly an innocent elven year old boy" Oliver replied grimly, with clenching his fists.

"Who are they?" Laurel asked. A hard voice while ready to take whoever they are to court and charge them with winning.

"ARGUS, their a government agency who mostly specializes in black ops. They are led by Amanda Waller who is as dangerous as the people she swears to stop" Oliver said, tightly concealed hate and anger in his tone.

"How exactly does this involve me?" Laurel asked, referring to earlier when he mentioned somebody possibly would kill her.

"When I was brought to Starling City, Waller said anybody who found out I was alive would die" Oliver said, meeting her eyes.

"… that makes sense" Laurel replied not having much else to add and somewhat startled by the obvious threat on her life naturally.

"Now we just have to figure out a way to keep you and the rest of our families alive" Oliver said.

"How about we make your return public? Like a press interview or something. There would be way too much attention on you and make them unable to do anything" Laurel suggested.

"I was thinking of doing something like that. Through it's going to have to wait until first thing in the morning" Oliver said.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"Because if I'm going to deal with the press and my family, I want a few hours of sleep. Besides the sun is going to be up in only a number of hours anyway. Which ARGUS is going to no doubt be busy with getting China White into custody and dealing with the bio weapon for now" Oliver replied.

"Right makes some sense" Laurel said with letting out a yawn.

"Plus, the vultures are probably going to be stirring up things again with Sara and due to your connection with us both… you need a decent night's sleep to deal with all that" Oliver said.

"Thank you" Laurel said. Despite everything between them it's nice feeling to know he still cares but bringing up her sister's name "Is Sara still alive?"

"No Sara went down with the Queen's Gambit" Oliver replied, remembering the promise he made to her the night before they took The Amazo.

"Did she suffer?" Laurel asked after a moment with sadness.

"No" Oliver replied keeping his face blank to sell the lie, despite reliving a flash of Sara being pulled into the ocean from the Gambit.

"Did anybody else survive?" Laurel asked.

"No" Oliver replied grimly then with guilt in his voice "About Sara I am sorry I got her killed. I know it's not going to make any difference but I'm sorry for cheating on you with your own sister."

"I know" Laurel said, a mix of emotions but not really feeling like having that conversation right now. Currently needing to do something more than just remain here "I have some of your old shirts still in my closet."

"It's fine. I'll use the hoodie, it doesn't bother me" Oliver replied.

"With a bullet hole in it?" Laurel asked, in disbelief like he was being ridiculous.

"The rest of it is still good and it's not in tatters either. On the island, I'd be lucky to get any cloth to wear that was in good shape" Oliver replied.

"Oh" Laurel said, in realization.

"I've got nowhere else to go and if I go to ARGUS I might not be able to slip away again. Do you mind if I stay here?" Oliver asked.

"Where? In the living room?" Laurel wonders.

"Yes. I'm for sure not going to try and use the bed you sleep in. Plus, the living room has no windows and I can easily hide up against the wall with the lights off" Oliver explains.

"Good because you're not getting my bed and yes, you can use the living room" Laurel replied.

"Thank you" Oliver said.

Laurel exits the room, only pausing to turn the lights off, leaving Oliver surrounded in darkness. Not that it really bothers him at all since he easily finds his discarded hoodie and slips it back on.

Moving over to the far wall Oliver lays down with facing the wall and curling up into a ball.

* * *

In the bathroom

Having removed the makeup and changed into a pair of pajamas Laurel drops the bullet down the toilet and presses the lever to flush it away, which it does.

Stepping over to the counter, Laurel braces her hands against it with letting down the walls she's been using since the mugging started. Despite trying to hold herself up, Laurel sinks down to the floor with resting her back against the wood doors that conceal the sink's pluming.

Laurel begins letting tears from her eyes in partial shock due to everything that's happened tonight and also maybe in grieve for the first time in nearly three years. Over losing Oliver and Sara both on the Queen's Gambit with the added knowledge from Oliver tonight, that Sara, her baby sister is still dead.

That pain hits her all and some wounds are reopened as Laurel grieves for the family she lost, including both her mother leaving and Quentin into his downward spiral of alcohol.

For Oliver cheating on her with Sara? There's still anger naturally but after seeing the scars on Oliver it's really obvious he was tortured plus all the guilt he carries, including Sara dying kind of makes some of it lessen. At least no longer wanting to make Oliver wish he rotted in hell for years.

Plus, right now there is that whole ARGUS problem to deal with right now, something Oliver clearly needs help on.

In regards to Sara, well her sister chose to go with Oliver so he didn't hold a gun to her head and force her to go. For the first time in nearly three years, Laurel realizes that maybe she actually is considering that instead of just blind hatred.

Briefly thinks over the near mugging and possibly being killed or worse if Oliver didn't show up to help. Also goes to show how much her self-defense classes are clearly lacking to really survive on in The Glades.

Wiping the tears away, Laurel gathering her emotions together while climbing to her feet and walks into the bedroom. Making her way over to the bed, Laurel lays down falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Let me know what you thought in a review.**

**Yeah Laurel's reaction is more toned down then in the show's version of events. Mostly because she can already see what trauma Oliver's been put through like his scars and the mental in addition to being shot. Plus realizing it was also Sara's choice to go along and Oliver didn't force her.**

**Until the next chapter**


	2. Special Editor's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews I'm referring to are from Fan Fiction.net on that site there but I'm posting this because of I want to keep the chapter numbers the same on both stories. 
> 
> Plus there is important information down at the bottom for my new guest policy.

So, this not an actual chapter but rather an Editor's Note special or whatnot. Mostly because my replies got so long they wouldn't fit it not the A/N of the actual story chapter to my liking and ultimately proved distracting.

First for the actual nice guest reviewers of PrettyBird, GG, and Streetmallet.

Thank you all for reviewing and glad you're enjoying the story.

For GG you will see in regards to Oliver and his skills. Yep I enjoy those pairings for Oliver as well.

If it's not Olicty I'm usually fine with the pairing, as long as the relationship makes sense.

For Streetmallet, thank you for understanding and supporting my need to stand up to the trolls. Which is what I'll be doing yet again in this.

Glad you find this story to be a strong start.

Now in regards to the so called "reviewers" who are the ever friendly Laurel zealots.

I'm not exactly surprised with your actions given I spent over eight months dealing with nonstop attacks on ArrowReddit from the Laurel trolls basically being everybody on the Reddit site.

Only reason for the attacks is because I happened to like Sara with calling her Black Canary and not falling into the party line for Laurel died so let's make it like she is a saint in the entire Arrowverse.

* * *

First for Dagenspear

As usual you always try to play the victim and yeah, I call out trolls if I see them.

Of course it's something you have always denied and tried to say I'm being fact less and a lair, despite the fact your wrong on both.

Oh no the horror from using my usernames from the two other sites of ArrowReddit and Ksite forums? *laughs* Like what exactly was the point, hmm? To show yourself as being clever or something like that.

Unlike you on the Superherohype forums I've never denied or lied about my other accounts I have on websites. For Fan Fiction, I've just never had much use to bring up, well until now that is.

Which your line of "Oliver and Sara are some of the most abusive people in the Arrowverse." says everything it needs to of just how far out you really are and how much you hate them.

Lol on saying Laurel's relationship with Green Arrow was never important to the character just goes to show you really have no clue on earth what you're even talking about.

That is one of the more important parts of both Black Canary and Green Arrow's world to say the least.

And you talking about source material is kind of ridiculous when you've said more than once on those forums, you don't even read the comics.

Despite you having a signed in account on here, you figured it would give you freedom to use a guest option to trash stories and people. Yeah that isn't going to work and you can join my list of blocked people I have.

3rd time in a row when it comes to Dagenspear on the different sites.

You are nothing more than a cyberstalking bully. Which is for sure creepy as hell that you spent so much time in tracking both JDBentz and me down just to give us angry rants.

* * *

For Lance and Queen

Sara never cared about Laurel? Like just wow, you are so very, very wrong.

And you're wrong Sara because was never brought in to undermine Laurel and it wasn't sabotage.

Sara was the first part to Laurel's over all journey but things didn't go as they planned or as people expected for how Sara would affect everything, me included.

Uh they treated Kaite like what to give Caity a job? On completely zero grounds and zero proof to back that up.

Sara never slept with Oliver to hurt Laurel, the second time back from the island like you think.

For the Lance family, it was pretty clear Quentin and Dinah, despite their flaws, loved both their daughters without playing favorites.

* * *

For that guest who wanted Laurel to beat Oliver up for his actions pre-island.

*sighs* I guess this people, is what we call an Oliver/Laurel relationship but just done Olicty style. Meaning? It's abusive and toxic.

I'm not going to write a relationship where Laurel is constantly beating up Oliver for his past mistakes which is basically what you want.

Like if you dislike Oliver that much then it makes no sense you would even want him to be in a relationship with Laurel.

I may write characters who physically assault Oliver but that's not because I actually agree with them.

Oliver is not a party boy and has more than paid for that because of Lian Yu.

Which you have a problem with Oliver for keeping his promise to Sara by not telling Laurel what happened?

I guess either you forget the part where Oliver's honoring her last wish or you just don't care.

* * *

Now for DinahLancefan

Hello, it's been awhile since you trashed my work given the last time I saw you was A Fresh Start story

Also cussing me out and calling me a Laurel hater?

First you kind of missed the point of why I killed Laurel off in that one story your referring to.

Second, I'm not Marc Guggenheim or Mericle who don't even bother to properly plan out who they are going to stick in the grave then decide to kill Laurel off for mostly fan pandering reasons, based on the Olicty death bed wish.

If they never had her bless Olicty on her death bed, then maybe I could make a decent, logical argument for well they did it for story reasons but the Olicty thing just kind of undermines everything.

For the whole rant you did in regards to Laurel and her yelling at Oliver in regards to season 4? Listen up.

Maybe this comes as shock to you but there's a difference between hating a character and just not liking when a character gets off from not being called out for their actions but being perfectly fine with them.

That was Laurel in season 4 with the whole Sara thing. Along with her lying then pretending to be Sara towards Quentin in season 3 which still bugs me.

Really the entire Team Arrow began treating Oliver like he was beneath them since 3x09 and it's still going on in the show.

Your statement of I hate Laurel is wrong and here's a brief explanation of my views on Laurel.

Now yes, I seriously disliked Laurel in season 2 when she was being selfish, doing drugs and blaming everybody else for her problems but I don't anymore.

For her other 3 seasons of a typical lawyer and love interest/triangle role to Black Canary, I can't ever say she ended up on my favorite list of characters.

Through I will say the Arrow writers from day one didn't know how to properly handle the character.

On Fan Fiction when she's written by writers like Andrus Tolero or Stand With Ward and Queen I can more easily enjoy and like Laurel Lance as a character.

Then again that's the difference of Laurel's handled by people who actually do what they are doing, compared to the show writers.

* * *

Now back to the original point of this, is the Laurel trolls well basically the only thing you've done is just prove the point I made last chapter.

I'm also fed up with constantly seeing you people trash my stories, nonstop.

This what I'm going to start doing across the board and it's real simple. If you attack my story, me or authors in the guest reviews for any reason you get an instant delete.

Unless for some reason your one of the "lucky" ones who I want to address in an A/N you go.

Now if you're a civil, not trolling person by all means review away since I will accept those.

I've been rather relaxed with the guest option but I'm done. I've had enough.

So, to the Laurel fanatics I've got two words and they are? Get lost.

Now back to the regular secluded programming in the actual next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Stranded disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

* * *

Next morning in the living room

Oliver sitting on the couch, is finishing eating some bacon and bread from a plate. Didn't get much sleep before the nightmares took over and got up around an hour ago. First went down to check to see if the muggers from earlier were still on the pavement but all of them were gone.

Hearing light movement, Oliver momentarily tenses but relaxes upon recognizing the footsteps belonging to Laurel.

"Morning" Oliver replied "There's some left-over bacon in the pan if you want it. I know how much you can't cook."

"I would be offended if that wasn't true. I'm surprised your up early through" Laurel replied leaning against the door frame.

"Discovered on the island when I'm not hung over I tend to get up earlier" Oliver said.

"Let me eat and get dressed then will start your plan" Laurel said.

"I'm thinking of the press conference first" Oliver said.

"Don't you want to contact Moira and Thea first?" Laurel asked.

"Gives Waller too much time to come and find me. I'd rather take that option off the board the fastest I can" Oliver said.

"Makes sense" Laurel said then grimaces before adding "For Thea I think you need to know" but doesn't finish.

"That my sister is doing drugs and following in my footsteps, I know" Oliver replied looking at her.

"How do you know?" Laurel asked.

"Yesterday I was at the graves where I watched Thea score drugs from some dealer" Oliver said.

Laurel just doesn't anything knowing it couldn't have been easy for Oliver to see that. Been gone for years and probably the first time he sees his sister is no longer in pig tails but fallen into a crowd worse than anything Tommy or him ever did.

"I need you do something really important for me. I need you to stick to your normal routine even but just try to hold off leaving for San Francisco" Oliver said.

"Why? And I changed my mind I'm not… wait how on earth do you know about that job offer?" Laurel asked.

"You do realize I've been keeping an eye on you once I got in Starling?" Oliver asked, giving a version of the truth. Figures it's wise avoid mentioning being at Tommy's birthday party for right now. Mostly given the dead drug dealer and that's a conversation he's not ready to have with Laurel yet, if ever.

"Right. But why do you want me to not help you?" Laurel asked.

"You are helping me. Because it's best we don't give anybody any indication that anything is different for right now. Besides you'll be safer in public then sticking with me" Oliver replied.

"Alright but just note I don't exactly like this idea" Laurel said.

"Why? You worried about me even after" Oliver said trailing off.

"Yes. Because despite all that I'm glad you're alive. Besides it's not like you forced Sara at gunpoint" Laurel said.

Giving a light nod "Thank you" Oliver said, it still surprises him that she can care about him even after everything "Do you have any of my shirts in dark colors?"

"There's the old black turtle neck you never found much use for" Laurel replied.

"I'll take it. Better if none of the news reporters see me with my current hoodie" Oliver replied.

"And I'd say you probably need a shower. You can use the bathroom back there if you want" Laurel said.

"Thank you" Oliver said getting to his feet and walking off with disappearing around the corner.

* * *

An hour later in the alleyway behind the CRNI

Wearing a black turtle neck and blue jeans, Oliver runs a hand through his short blonde hair. Before leaving Laurel's apartment, he gave himself a trim leaving a five O clock shadow and shorter hair.

Couple of minutes ago, Laurel went into the building but he's going to hang around for a while. Or at least just enough for their tail, who followed Laurel's car since leaving the apartment building, can finally meet him in person.

Through he didn't tell Laurel since not needing her to worry and better to pull off a trap if less people know about it.

Hearing footsteps Oliver can see two agents in normal street clothes are approaching and in a few minutes, are only standing a couple of feet away from each other. One is Maseo not exactly surprising, and the other is an agent he met in passing known as Rick Flag Jr.

"You can either come with us or we can go inside and hurt your girlfriend" Rick growls.

"Flag, quiet" Maseo said with a warning glance then returns his gaze to Oliver "Please come with us and we will leave Laurel and your family alone. You know they are going to kill my family if you don't."

"Your family is fine because it's what she uses to control you, Amanda may be many things but stupid isn't one of them. I'm surprised it took you guys this long to find me" Oliver said.

"Are you going to come or not?" Maseo asked, reaching for the handgun under his jacket.

"No, I'm done" Oliver replied.

"Fine by me" Rick said pulling out his handgun.

"I didn't want to do this but you're coming with us" Maseo said.

"I'm not going and if you make me I will kill you both" Oliver replied.

"You didn't even kill those men last night, so you won't kill us" Rick said.

"The difference is I didn't want to give Laurel even more trauma then needed. I don't have to worry about that now" Oliver replied coldly. After all it makes sense ARGUS took those muggers to find out what they knew about Laurel and him.

Making a quick dash, over to Rick Oliver grabs Rick's wrist twisting it causing the agent to drop the gun before Flag gets placed in a backwards chokehold. Oliver snaps Rick's neck then drops the body to the pavement.

Realizing no way he can get to his gun and be able to use it, Maseo goes for a kick towards Oliver's head who doesn't move in enough time.

Getting knocked to the side, Oliver is unable to stop the series of rabid punches to his upper body before a kick to his chest sends Oliver painfully back into the brick wall. Falling to the ground, Oliver glances up at Maseo who is walking over.

Maseo goes to deliver a punch to Oliver's head but the castaway survivor blocks his attack before coming up with delivering a blow to the man's stomach. Oliver gives double punches to Maseo's chest, then sweep kicks Maseo's legs out from underneath him.

As the agent crashes to the ground, Oliver places his boot on Maseo's chest with applying enough pressure on the man's rib cage making it hard to breath.

"You going to kill me?" Maseo asked, gasping out.

"I don't know. No one threatens my family and I know you of all people understand that." Oliver growling

"I won't… keep fighting" Maseo replied.

"Wise choice" Oliver said then removes his foot.

Maseo climbs to his feet with going to extend his left hand for a shake to apologize, while silently removing a pocket knife from his right coat pocket. Only Oliver catches on mid-way into going to shake his hand before placing his friend in a chokehold with applying enough pressure to render Maseo out cold then drops him to the ground.

He didn't want to kill Maseo because Slade's death still weighs on his soul enough and Oliver really doesn't want to take Akio's father from him if he doesn't have to. Plus, Slade was too far gone from the Mirakuru and Maseo is just trying to protect his family by following Amanda Waller's orders.

After opening a nearby dumpster, Oliver walks back over to Rick Flag with picking up the body fireman style then moves over to the dumpster before dropping the dead agent inside.

Removing the cellphone from inside Flag's left pants pocket, Oliver knows it's the stranded issue disposable burner phone all ARGUS agents carry. Closing the dumpster lid, Oliver places the cellphone inside his pants pocket.

Turning Oliver walks out of the alleyway.

* * *

Few hours later in the lobby area of Merlyn Global

Once getting far enough away from the CRNI, by using the skills learned on the streets of Hong Kong and Lian Yu to remain unseen while getting in touch with Malcolm, on Rick's phone.

After meeting up in the parking garage of this building, Oliver explained he needed a press conference but left out any details concerning ARGUS other then somebody was after him.

Which his original plan was to go to Walter Steel but knew that was too risky on the chance of running into his mother. Another thing Malcolm had done is ordered security to keep everybody off the lobby floor and security themselves to keep quiet, with even confiscating any electronic devices like cell phones, from the men.

"You ready?" Malcolm asked, snapping Oliver from his thoughts.

"Let's do this" Oliver replied.

Exiting the double doors Malcolm steps up to the microphones set in place and observes the crowd of news hungry vultures. Especially clamoring to see what the elusive Malcolm Merlyn has to say given he's never done interviews from at least returning from when his wife died.

"Now I'll keep this simple. Two hours ago, I was visited by someone long thought to be gone and here I give you Oliver Queen who died nearly three years ago" Malcolm said stepping aside.

Oliver walks out with flashing his perfect fake playboy smile for the reporters with stepping up to the microphone.

"Hello and man, it feels to be good to be back home. For the past near three years, I was trapped on an island in the North China Seas until I was rescued a week ago. Since I know you'll ask this yes, I am, the only survivor of the Queen's Gambit. Now no more comments" Oliver replied.

The news people go crazy with an assault of comments and their usual less than pleasant actions of pushing and shoving each other, as security men try to hold them back.

Giving one more fake smile Oliver heads back inside the lobby then Malcolm and him begin walking to the elevator while being escorted by the security guards.

"I'm reminded about why I hate those vultures" Malcolm said.

"Yeah I hope I never have to deal with them again for a long while" Oliver replied.

"Given I don't see you getting into your old habits that shouldn't be a problem" Malcolm said.

"Very true" Oliver replied.

Inwardly Malcolm knows he doesn't have to worry about getting any information from Oliver because of learning Robert died on the Queen's Gambit as Oliver was getting washed out to sea. Making it impossible for Oliver to ever learn anything about Tempest or The Undertaking from his father.

Oliver is glad of the already arranged a car to leave from Malcolm's personal garage so he can avoid the paparazzi. Also, due to a private lawyer he called while waiting "Oliver Queen" is already legally declared alive. So now he can go see his mother and sister properly for the first time in years.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Leave a review to let me know what you think as they are always appreciated.**

**Originally there was no Oliver fighting ARGUS in this chapter but after I got reviews with people wondering what they were up to, I figured that maybe I should adjust my plans a little since the people who brought it up do have a good point.**

**Now for Oliver beating Maseo in combat when apparently unable to do that in season 3? Well here's the thing Oliver by the time the season 2 flashbacks ended was skilled in combat of he was able to handle himself against Ivo's men and some other stuff as well.**

**Then in season 3 was the start of Oliver's apparent decline of those skills outside of a few instances but he was mostly getting beat up. Something that would continue well into season 4, like in 4x01. I mean on earth was that of Oliver acting like a rookie in 4x01 when he should have easily dispatched the drug dealer not lose horribly.**

**Bottom line Guggenheim and his crew decided to decrease Oliver's fighting skills in the past, mostly so I would say their focus on Olicty and second so nobody would be asking questions due to present day Oliver getting so bad in combat.**

**Plus another factor in that the new people on Team Arrow like Thea and Laurel who only had limited combat training compared to Oliver but they couldn't have Oliver out shinning the new recruits so they had to start making Oliver less combat able to give more of a reason for the Team to be around.**

**While Oliver may not have had training by Talia, which yes would give him an added edge, he's not going to be completely useless because after all he was trained by Slade in combat and Shado in archery for starters.**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**The good news is I literally have the remaining chapters written up in full so the updates should be faster now.**

**Not sure if I'm going to do an epilogue chapter yet or not but the main part of this story is complete.**

**Don't own Arrow, DC comics or anything else.**

* * *

At the CRNI building

Placing the glass cup containing paper clips on her desk, Laurel takes a step back to glance over the desk being sure everything is where she likes it. After the conversation with her father, Laurel realized she was forgetting why she became a lawyer in the first place and that was to help people. To make a difference.

So, after canceling any plans with a law firm out in San Francisco, alongside Jonna her friend and roommate from college, she got into the CRNI in the very heart of The Glades.

"Hey, did you hear?" Jonna said approaching "You just might want to check the news."

"Why?" Laurel replied, doing her best to play along but having a feeling of what it is.

Laurel and Jonna walked over to a round table where all her colleagues were gathered around, looking up at the TV which was showing the news, detailing Oliver Queen's survival after the very public press release just did at Merlyn Global.

Through Laurel is tempted to turn it off after hearing her sister being one of the deceased but decides not to, given the people still watching the news. Plus, she already knew what happened to Sara for some time now.

"I'd imagine this just made your day worse. Especially given he's alive when she isn't" Jonna said.

"Not really" Laurel said.

"Are you running a fever? Nearly three years of hating Oliver and now you are fine with him being alive?" Jonna said, looking at her friend.

"I don't wish him dead if that's what you're wondering and it's… complicated at the moment" Laurel replied, especially given having him back has possibly reawakened some old feelings once thought buried.

Suddenly Laurel's cellphone begins ringing as Laurel flips it open and answers with not at all being surprised who it is.

"Did you see the news? That son of a bitch is alive while Sara is still dead" Quentin said angrily.

"Yeah dad, I'm watching it now" Laurel replied.

"All because of him, he took our family from us. I can't wait for him to get caught because I'm going to" Quentin begins but gets cut off.

"What? Kill him? Listen I don't know if your drinking or not but I'm going to quit listening. Bye dad, love you" Laurel replied with immediately shutting her phone lid closed.

Placing her phone back in her left pants pocket, Laurel would prefer to not deal with her father and one of his ramblings right now. Just hopes her father doesn't do something stupid which is going to get him in trouble with losing his job.

"Let's get back to work" Laurel said.

"All right, so who is our first client?" Jonna asked.

"We haven't got one yet but I'm sure we will" Laurel replied.

* * *

Later outside the Queen Mansion

A limousine pulls up as Oliver steps out of the passenger doors with closing them before turning to head inside as the vehicle drives off. Pushing one of the double doors open, Oliver steps inside the foyer. Almost immediately Thea rushes up and embraces her brother in a hug, crying in joy.

"I've missed you so much Ollie" Thea said in happiness.

"I've missed you speedy" Oliver replied, a light grin on his lips.

They eventually break apart as Moira embraces Oliver in a hug, with a mix of emotions on her face mostly in joy and relief of it not being a dream. After a few minutes, Oliver steps back as Moira composes herself and wipes the tears from her face.

"I'm so glad you're alive" Moira said.

"It's good be home" Oliver replied.

"Through that was a rotten thing to do of a press conference before even calling any of us" Thea said, with folding her arms.

"I had my reasons" Oliver replied.

"Well I'm just glad you're alive and home to us" Moria said, giving a warm smile.

"Glad it's actually you this time buddy" Tommy said, walking out from the sitting room. Decided to come over to the Queen Mansion early after seeing the press release and waited for his best friend to show up.

"Hey, Tommy" Oliver said with a smile.

Briefly Tommy and Oliver share a manly hug before breaking apart.

"It's been awhile" Oliver said.

"That it has, so you want to go hit the town and check out all the new spots? After all your back from the dead and this calls for a party" Tommy replied.

"Thomas Merlyn, I just got my son back so your antics can wait" Moira said, gently chastising the younger man.

In response Tommy just gives her a charming smile.

"Mom is right and being irresponsible is what got me missing for three years so, I don't think I'm ever going to have one again" Oliver said firmly.

"Right" Tommy said, a little disappointed since he just lost his wing man for the time being but not giving up on getting him back.

"Welcome home Oliver" a female voice said from behind them.

Turning around to see "Hello Rasia" Oliver said, with a warm smile.

"A woman on the phone wants to talk to you, and she sounded really upset" Rasia said.

"Probably Laurel then" Tommy said.

"No, she said her name was Mockingbird" Rasia replied.

"Took her long enough" Oliver said, while walking towards a doorway in the far corner.

"Who is she? Some woman you slept with?" Thea asked, lightly snarky.

"We can have the lawyers easily deal with her if she's going to be the problem" Moira said.

"No on both. It's actually the lawyer involved with legally bringing me back from the dead" Oliver replied.

"Oh" Moira said.

Oliver walks through the dining room before heading into the kitchen with grabbing the receiver from a counter with placing it against his ear.

"Hello Waller" Oliver said, knowing it was her from the codename she uses is Mockingbird.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled, Mr. Queen and it's forced me to let you go" Amanda replied.

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed" Oliver said.

"You still will need to come in for a briefing" Amanda said.

"I figured as much" Oliver said replied before placing the receiver back in the holder.

Letting out a sigh of relief because his time forced under ARGUS has finally ended and he is free… for now, unless Amanda tries something at the briefing. Hopefully not, either way Oliver decides might as well get this over with.

* * *

Few hours later at the ARGUS field office in Starling City

Standing near the window, Oliver is looking out while currently waiting on Waller. For this place, Oliver knows after they wrap up this mission it will be shut down and left as the abandoned office building it originally was, due to the small business going under due to increasing regulations made the owners unable to remain open.

On a nearby table is a closed duffle bag containing his gear which he managed to get from the weapons room. Inside is a wooden long bow and arrow filled quiver, in addition to Shado's green cloth hood. The one item missing is his father's notebook and that's in the fuselage back on the island, which he will have to eventually go get.

Hearing footsteps which is very recognizable, Oliver turns around to see Amanda and Maseo entering the room.

"You get Rick's body out of the dumpster?" Oliver asked.

"Yes" Maseo replied.

"There has been a complication so you're not quite done with us yet, Mr. Queen" Amanda said.

"The hell it is. What more do want? You have the bioweapon, you have China White it's over" Oliver replied growling.

"This isn't up to me" Amanda said.

Just then two men in basic army uniforms walk into the room and one of them looks to be in his fifties with gray hair.

"Is this him?" the man asked referring to Oliver.

Amanda nods in response.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. I'm General Matthew Shrieve of the United States Army and our county owes you a great debt. After the mess ARGUS has made, this has become a mop up. I've got some news you're not going to want to hear" Shrieve said.

"Well General I'm used to that by now" Oliver replied.

"We are going to need to debrief you back in China and after that, I'll have you sent back here. Sound fair?" Shrieve asked.

Oliver initially plans on agreeing but stops for a moment, as the all too familiar feeling of danger comes upon the castaway. Also, his need to not trust anybody completely, learned in his first year on Lian Yu due to Yao Fei, only cemented in by Slade's betrayal. Something is not right with this General.

"Why is the Army involved in this anyway?" Oliver asked.

"Because we are son" Shrieve replied, but his momentarily surprise reaction was all the former ARGUS agent needed.

"I'm not buying that. You see ARGUS is an off the books government organization. If this really was a mop up like you claimed, Waller's superiors would have just sent somebody down to kill her and figured out something to do with the rest of us." Oliver explained being thankful for the knowledge he's gained about government organizations these past months "So what are you really doing here General?"

There is a moment of tense silence as the Matthew Shrieve realizes what he just walked into of a trap and Amanda exchanges glances with Oliver, almost embarrassed she of all people didn't pick up on something this noticeable. All five of them exchange glances with each other wondering who's going to make the next move and what is it going to be of just words or possibly more lethal.

Shrieve gives a slight tilt of the head to the other man who suddenly aims his Colt 45 handgun at Maseo and Amanda, just as Shrieve draws his own handgun and points it at Oliver.

"I'm impressed. You really should work for me because your talents are seriously being wasted" Shrieve said.

"What are you really doing here?" Amanda asked.

"China has this country literally held captive and controls nearly everything since we receive nearly all of our major products from them. From a communist country with one of the largest populations in the world. If they ever decide to take us over we are literally defenseless" Shrieve said.

"Your planning on using the Alpha/Omega bioweapon on China and wanted us out of the way since we are loose ends" Amanda said putting the pieces together.

"Yes. Now I'm going to have to improvise my plans." Shrieve said

"Listen I get it. Ok I've been to Hong Kong and I grew up where my dad among are other rich class neighbors had various business with the Chinese. So, I get how screwed up we currently are but killing over millions of people? For what?" Oliver growls angrily in disgust "Your no better than Anthony Ivo."

"Because it has to be done." Shrieve said.

Oliver having silently removed a pocketknife from his back right jean pocket, flips it open then throws the knife directly into Shrieve's right shoulder causing him to drop his gun.

Rapidly unzipping the duffle bag, Oliver grabs his bow with notching an arrow just in time to see Matthew Shrieve raising up his gun but never gets the chance to fire. Oliver let's lose the arrow piercing Shrieve's throat causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground.

At the same time Amanda turns around delivering a kick to the soldier's right knee cap, before punching him in the face. Maseo rapidly disarms the man of his handgun then fires a double tap into his chest, sending the solider to the floor lifeless.

Maseo and Amanda turn around to see Shrieve laying on the floor with Oliver pulling the knife out and checking the man's pulse.

"Is he alive?" Amanda asked.

"No" Oliver replied while cleaning his blade off on the man's shirt before putting the knife away in his back pocket.

"Complete your debriefing then you can go" Amanda said.

"I'll be taking my equipment as well before I leave" Oliver said glancing over.

Amanda just nods in acceptance. That's fine with her since that way he will already have his gear when she needs him again, and she will need to rope Oliver in for more missions eventually.

* * *

Some hours later, into the early night at the Queen Mansion

Moving along the top of the walkway Oliver suddenly hears Rasia for somebody to get out and immediately his other instincts are kicking in. Racing down the stairs Oliver follows her voice into the sitting room where he sees Quentin standing there and rage and hate look in the detective's eyes.

"It's ok Rasia, I've got this" Oliver said.

"But he's probably going to hurt you" Rasia replied.

"Oh I most defiantly am" Quentin spits out.

"I'll be fine. Now please the leave room, I don't want you caught in the middle of this" Oliver said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok just be careful" Rasia said, then exists.

"All your life you've been an ungrateful punk who has always got away from the consequences due your parent's money. You killed my baby girl and now I'm going to make you pay for it" Quentin growls venomously.

Rushing forward Quentin punches Oliver directly in his face the hardest he can or at least under the influence of alcohol, which is still pretty hard. Oliver blocks the next punch before responding with one of his own straight into the man's stomach. Gasping for air Quentin goes down to the ground nearly instantly. Which Oliver really doesn't have much guilt for this, given how he saw Quentin treat his sister at Tommy's birthday party.

"Now I highly suggest you get out of my house before I have to throw you out" Oliver said.

"Go to hell Queen. You got my daughter killed. I lost my wife, all because of you" Quentin replied angrily.

"I know, Quentin I know. For every single day since the Gambit went down Sara's death is on my shoulders. You still have Laurel, trying being there for the daughter you still do have" Oliver said.

"You go anywhere near Laurel and I'll make you wish you were dead" Quentin replied while climbing to his feet.

"That's enough! I kindly suggest you leave my house right now. Before I call Lieutenant Pike to explain why you need to be escorted out in a squad car because your threating to kill my son. Then I'll have you stripped of all your ranks" Moira said in ice cold but containing the furry underneath while stepping into the room.

Quentin despite being drunk, knows enough to keep his mouth shut when dealing with somebody like Moira who won't hesitate on destroying his entire career and not lose an ounce of sleep over it. Glaring hatefully at them both, Quentin leaves the room then a minute later you can hear a door slam shut.

"I'm going to be making the phone call" Moira said.

"No you won't. The man is just hurting and has been for the past years because of me, and stripping Mr. Lance of his ranks will make it worse. Despite his drinking issues Starling City doesn't have many honest people left in the SCPD. This city needs him" Oliver said.

Surprised etched across her features "No the Gambit sinking or Sara's death is not your fault. And I've never have heard you talk like that before. However, Quentin must learn there are consequences to his actions" Moira said, a warm smile.

"Mom if I get a whisper of Lance having been even pushed down to patrol officer I'm going to hold you personally responsible. And I'm not somebody you want to be on the wrong side of, not anymore" Oliver said his voice dropping to a colder tone and a certain look to his eyes.

"Very well" Moira said, after a moment. She notes that Oliver's picked up more than one thing from her if this is anything to go by.

"Are you both ok?" Rasia asked approaching.

"Yes, we just fine" Moira replied.

"Thank goodness. Dinner will be ready in a few moments" Rasia said before walking off.

"I better go find Thea" Oliver said then heads back for the stairs.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think in the reviews which are always appreciated.**

**Until next time**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**Thanks to GuestArcher120 for the review and glad you find it to be a great story. Glad you liked the Maseo of Oliver not killing him despite the attack, Rick Flag nod, how he handled Quentin and the public return.**

**I am proud of my work.**

**Good message to them. Let's hope they take it.**

**As usually I don't own anything in the Arrowverse or DC comics.**

* * *

Four hours later inside a club

Making his way through the crowd of people, currently Oliver is trying to locate his sister. After having seen her sneak out about an hour after dinner, he hacked Thea's phone GPS and followed his sister here to this club. Clenching his fists, while their mother might have let her get away with this lifestyle, he is for sure not going to.

Seeing Thea up ahead by the bar just getting done dancing with a few of her friends and a guy who is handing them packets, Oliver rapidly makes his way up to them.

"Not going to happen" Oliver said grabbing the young teen's wrist and twisting his arm forcing him to drop the packets.

"Hey man what on earth you doing?" the kid shouted.

"Ollie, what are?" Thea said in shock and surprise.

Applying pressure "If I ever see you giving drugs to my sister again, I'll come and find you. That is something you don't want, do you understand me?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Yes, yes. Now please let me go" the young teen squeals painfully.

Oliver let's go of his wrist and the teenager hurriedly disappears into the crowd of other people dancing and such who are paying little to no mind of this situation.

"What are you even doing here?" Thea asked.

Turning to face her "Because I'm not having you waste your life like this" Oliver said.

"Really, your one to judge Ollie. You and Tommy basically spent all your years through high school and college doing exactly this, so you've got no room to tell me a thing" Thea said angrily.

"Why don't you just find a door and let a bouncer throw you out. And leave us to our fun" Margo said standing near bye.

"I suggest you keep out of this" Oliver said then focuses his gaze on Thea "I'm not leaving this place without you and we are leaving now."

"Oh, we are not. You just don't get it, this is my life. Not yours and I don't give a damn about what you think I'm doing with it" Thea growls angrily.

"Tommy and me never did drugs. Why? Because we knew that if serious enough we could be caught and our parents couldn't do a thing to get us out. Or just from the physical and mental state they leave you destroyed" Oliver said, trying to reach her.

"Yeah neither of those is going to happen to me. You haven't been here for me these past years anyway, so go run off" Thea said dismissively.

Oliver goes to say something but never gets the chance as Thea and her friends go into the crowd disappearing. He could have stopped her but would require physically restrain Thea but hurting his sister is one thing Oliver knows that's one thing he never can do.

* * *

Later at Laurel's apartment

Stepping out of the bathroom, Laurel wrapped in towel is just getting done drying her hair with another towel. She's intending to put on a pair of pajamas and relax after a long day at the CRNI. However, Laurel freezes upon seeing Oliver standing at the door way and knows those plans are not going to happen.

"I see somethings about you have never changed" Laurel said, a teasing grin.

Shrugging his shoulders "To be fair sometimes you got changed in the bathroom when we were together" Oliver said.

"True, so why are you over here?" Laurel asked.

"I'm officially done with ARGUS. Waller released me" Oliver said a light smile to his face.

"That's great" Laurel said, truly happy since it also means their families are out of danger.

"I'll let you get changed" Oliver said, going to leave.

"Wait Ollie, why did you also come over here?" Laurel asked throwing the towel she dried her hair with onto the bed.

"Because I know this is stupid and I shouldn't be asking this after everything I've done" Oliver said.

"But?" Laurel asked wondering.

"You were why I survived these past years. Why I wanted to return home to see you Dinah Laurel Lance because I still love you. I understand if you don't anymore" Oliver said.

Laurel is unable to speak because despite everything he's done, it's clear that it's in the past. That they can both forward the both of them, because they are not those people anymore. Laurel knows one thing about her feelings is they never have changed.

Dashing up, Laurel grabs Oliver's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, despite his brief surprise he eagerly returns it. After a few moments, they break apart for air, just looking at each other.

"You do realize I've barely been home a day, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but remember I've never been one for taking it slow. I close my eyes and jump." Laurel said.

"I know." Oliver replied.

"Besides I still love you" Laurel said.

Oliver let's out a grin while they begin kissing again. Laurel lifts his shirt up and tosses it aside while Oliver slowly runs his hands through Laurel's long brunette hair. Breaking off Laurel begins leading Oliver back towards the bed until her legs hit it, as Oliver removes the towel from around Laurel letting it fall to the ground.

As Laurel gives a seductive grin Oliver lets his eyes wonder for a moment. Dropping onto the bed, they kiss until Oliver breaks off and trails past Laurel's neck who gasps.

Oliver and Laurel become lost in each other as they begin making up for the lost years of time.

* * *

Early next morning

Oliver and Laurel are laying in bed, wrapped among the sheets covering their unclothed bodies. As the morning sunlight enters in through the window, they both slowly come to.

"Morning" Laurel said waking up.

"Hmm" Oliver said lightly sleepily "Morning."

"It's been awhile since either of us have done that" Laurel said, referring to last night.

"Yes it has" Oliver said a small grin "I've missed this."

"Me to. I'm guessing you dreamed about us like this once or twice?" Laurel replied.

"Yes" Oliver said.

"I can only imagine what dad would say if he caught us like this right now" Laurel said, somewhat amusingly.

"I'd imagine he would probably try to shoot me" Oliver replied.

"So, are we back together fully or was it just a one night moment?" Laurel asked turning serious.

"No, it wasn't just one night. Also, it's not what you think but I'm going to have to leave the country today" Oliver said.

"Why?" Laurel asked curious and worried.

"I have to go back to the island to retrieve something that belongs to me" Oliver said.

"Alright. I'll come with you" Laurel replied.

"No it's dangerous and I'm going to have to this alone. Besides you just started your job at the CRNI and I don't think they would take lightly to missing work" Oliver said.

"The CRNI is a place struggling to survive in The Glades so they are not about to fire me out for taking some time off. Besides it's not like they don't know about us and there's good people who work there, who would understand" Laurel replied.

"It's still dangerous" Oliver said.

"So was helping you out with the ARGUS mess" Laurel said.

"Fine you can come" Oliver said, somewhat unhappily.

"Great. Give me some time to pack and how exactly are we going to get there?" Laurel asked.

"I'm going to contact an old pilot friend of my father's so we can get a small plane and I'll fly it myself out to Lian Yu" Oliver replied.

"Wait, you can fly?" Laurel asked surprised.

"Dad used to take me up in old planes. That's how I learned and some of my last happy memories of him" Oliver said, lightly grim.

"Right… I kind of remember you doing that" Laurel said.

"We better get ready" Oliver said going to get out of bed.

Grabbing his arm, "Oliver it's just morning. We can wait awhile and I want to enjoy this" Laurel said.

"I'm just really not used to doing this anymore" Oliver said laying back down.

Laurel just moves closer to Oliver as they snuggle for awhile, enjoying each other's presence without really having any need to talk.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in reviews, since they are always appreciated.**

**Until the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

**First thank you to everybody for the reviews in this story signed in and guest.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

* * *

In Thea Queen's bed room

Opening the unlocked door, Oliver walks inside to see Thea texting on her phone and after a few minutes finally looks up at her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked.

"Letting you know I'm going to be leaving for a couple of days" Oliver replied.

"Again, I just got you back Ollie" Thea replied.

"Well you for sure didn't want me back last night, Thea" Oliver said angrily.

"I just don't like you telling me what to do, especially since it makes you" Thea said but gets cut off.

"Enough. I tried to be nice last night, but I'm done because clearly it isn't helping. Because either you can see a therapist who specializes in dealing with drug addicts or you get cut off from your trust fun with going to rehab instead" Oliver replied sternly, angrily and somewhat coldly.

"You can't do that" Thea replied outraged.

"Actually, your brother can. Your just over fifth teen and even if you were eighteen your trust fund is still supplied by my money" Moira said walking into the room.

"Why now, mom. You've left me alone for years while you've wallowed in self-pity, so why now?" Thea asked harshly.

"Just one of several mistakes I've made over the years. Your brother was the one who confronted me this morning and forced me to actually admit you have a problem" Moira said.

"Gee thanks, Ollie" Thea replied sarcastically.

"This isn't a game Thea, this your life. Either no more trust fund and rehab or I'll help destroy all your drugs, remove any contact you have with your so called friends and you go see Dr. Pressnall" Oliver said.

"What, I have to make up my mind now?" Thea asked.

"Yes now" Moira replied in a stern voice leaving no room for argument.

Thea actually thinks for some minutes because as much as she loves her drugs, loves the partying, the rush getting high gives her she also doesn't want to lose her trust fund or spend perhaps months in rehab. Also, really looking past her own selfishness, Thea can tell her actions are hurting her brother. So, Thea realizes grimly, it looks like her choice is made.

"I'll take the first option. No more drugs and going to see the therapist" Thea said.

"Thank you" Moira said.

Looking at her "I didn't do it for you mom, if anything it was for my brother" Thea said.

Moira while visibly pained by that, does her best to hide it behind her typical Queen mask.

"So where do you keep all your drugs?" Oliver asked.

"Let me show you" Thea said climbing off the bed.

* * *

Two days later on Lian Yu

A small plane comes down gently near the island's shores with landing softly. The doors open as Oliver and Laurel step out, each having backpacks on them. Yesterday once leaving Starling City, they went to Hong Kong to refuel and to spend the night there before leaving for the island early this morning.

Looking around "This is where you were for the first two years? I know it was hell for you but it is kind of beautiful here" Laurel said.

"Yes it is. Lian Yu has a way of becoming home. Through just a reminder watch out for the landmines" Oliver said walking ahead.

"Right, you don't have to repeat it over twenty times" Laurel said following him.

After a while they eventually do make it through the forest and up near the cliff which overlooks the ocean and beach below.

"Good we can rest for a moment" Laurel said, her legs and body having become tired.

"Take a look below you" Oliver replied.

Laurel now realizing where they are, glances at the piles of rocks with logs as grave markers for each of the three-people buried there. The first two names don't mean anything to Laurel but the other name catches her eye for obvious reasons of it belonging to Robert Queen.

"You buried any empty grave?" Laurel asked.

"No" Oliver said a light shake of his head "My father's body is in there."

"So, you lied when saying your father died on the Gambit" Laurel said.

"Yes. My father was in the life raft with me but we were running low on supplies. So, he told me to survive before killing himself with a gun he carried so I could make it and right his wrongs" Oliver said.

Laurel's eyes widen upon Oliver revealing just how his father died because that is bone chilling and horrifying for anybody having to witness something like that. No wonder Oliver is so traumatized. After a few minutes, Laurel catches onto something.

"So, what do you mean Robert wanted you to right his wrongs?" Laurel asked.

"I found a message from a Queen Consolidated computer. My father had made alliances with the criminal underworld and the rich class society who used less then legal means to stay in business" Oliver replied.

"Could that video have enough information to be used in a court?" Laurel asked.

"Those people will get justice but it won't be by the law system" Oliver said, a dark chuckle "Follow me."

Laurel suddenly has some very horrible ideas for just what Oliver means by that and none of them she likes. Because like her father has always said you don't need to go outside the law to find justice.

* * *

The fuselage

Near a crate Oliver opens his trunk with pulling out a worn brown note book which he tosses to Laurel standing some feet away, who catches it. Opening it up Laurel is surprised to find names of numerous business men, lawyers, and other such people.

"That was my father's, I found it when I buried him. I'm going to take them out using a persona and give them a chance to right their wrongs. If they don't take it they are not going to like the consequences" Oliver said.

"You mean as a vigilante? And by consequences is killing them?" Laurel asked slightly shocked and outraged.

"Yes, because that's the only way. And no, I don't plan on killing them, there's more than one way to remove people like that from power" Oliver replied.

"Really, the only way? There's a working system inside Starling City to get justice already" Laurel replied stubbornly and a bit of anger.

"A working system? How is the working system of ARGUS responsible for threatening a young boy all to insure I would work for them and trying to blow up an entire airliner just to take out one target? Because that's a naïve belief that their system is serving justice in both the government and Starling City" Oliver said passionately.

Laurel opens her mouth then closes it, realizing she doesn't have a response for that. Mostly because it sounds exactly like her for why deciding to become a lawyer in the first place. That need to help people only for Oliver, it's different in a whole other way. Different in the sense of the forcing her to face the truth, she's been running from since first learning of ARGUS all because her father had it drilled into her head of you can work in the system to effect change.

Only when learning of what ARGUS did, Laurel knew deep down even if not wanting to admit it to herself that if people at government level could do something like that and get away with it, then what was the system doing in Starling City? Get away with murder and worse, just like Oliver said.

"You have a point" Laurel said, while thinking of something that is probably just as crazy as what Oliver's going to do "If you are going to do this I want to help you."

"That's fine. You being a lawyer and one in The Glades will be helpful" Oliver said.

"Good" Laurel said while tossing the journal back.

Catching it, Oliver places the journal back in the trunk with closing the lid before picking it up by the carry strap.

"Let's head back to the plane" Oliver said.

"So you have a name to call yourself?" Laurel asked.

"I didn't really even think of it" Oliver replied while heading for the door.

"How about Green Arrow?" Laurel asked after a moment while following alongside.

"Don't know yet. Let me think it over" Oliver replied.

"You got an idea for where you're going to store this equipment or are you just going to operate out of your house?" Laurel asked.

"My dad's old steel factory which he shut down. There's a basement I can convert. I'm going to steal the unused equipment from Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division" Oliver replied.

"That could actually work" Laurel said, impressed.

* * *

One week later during the first week of March 2010 in a Glades warehouse

Crouched among the rafters is Oliver wearing in a green leather jacket with similar color pants and black boots. Flipped over his head is Shado's hood with grease paint surrounding Oliver's eyes. Slung around his back is an arrow filled quiver and in his right hand is a wooden long bow.

Below is Frank Bertinelli who runs the Starling branch of the Italian mafia. Frank's daughter Helena Bertinelli but she's been missing since last year when her fiancé got killed.

Frank is a name on The List and also one of his victims is Laurel's first client earlier this week but Oliver has the feeling she will get little to nowhere because of Bertinelli's connections with the legal system.

Oliver does one last check below to see five men are unloading boxes of drugs from a truck and into the back of another truck, while Frank is observing them. Making his move, Oliver leaps onto some crates then rolls off and onto the ground just as the men begin to turn to look at the disturbance.

Notching an arrow Oliver lets it lose right into the first man's left knee then fires another one into the second man's heart, sending them both to the ground. As the men begin firing their machine guns Oliver starts running with taking cover behind some boxes.

Grabbing a custom arrow with a device on its head, Oliver notches it with briefly looking around then fires. The arrow hits the third gunman near his feet exploding into bolo's which wrapping around the man's ankles sending him to the ground.

Seeing Frank begin to run off while the remaining two turn their weapons on the hooded man who let's off two arrows. Both hit the men in their chests sending the bodyguards to the ground, still alive but in pain. Taking off into a run Oliver sees Frank almost reaching the open garage door so he fires an arrow which hits the mob boss in his right leg sending Frank to the ground.

Walking forward as Oliver stops a short distance away with another arrow notched.

"You think I'm scared of you? I'm not, you're hardly the first vigilante I've dealt with" Frank said bravely.

"Maybe but you'll listen to what I have to say or I'm going to kill you" Oliver growls "Your choice."

"Then kill me then cause I'm not going to do whatever you want" Frank yells.

Oliver wordlessly let's lose the arrow sending it right through Frank's left forearm who yells in pain.

"Let's see how much I can turn you into a pin cushion before then" Oliver replied.

"Alright what do you want?" Frank said, getting the point.

"You're going to find Quentin Lance and turn yourself with confessing to all of your crimes. This is your only chance" Oliver replied.

"Well forget it because I'm not doing it" Frank replied.

"You do realize the alternative is far worse?" Oliver asked pulling back on the bowstring.

Frank gulps realizing that if he doesn't talk to the SCPD then he's going to die a very painful and probably slow death by this freak's hand. Prison and the no doubt short death his bosses will give him is more appealing than getting literally used as this insane man's practice dummy.

"Alright, I'll do it, Robin Hood." Frank said.

Oliver places the arrow back in his quiver with walking over to deliver a powerful kick to Frank Bertinelli's face rendering him out cold and no doubt breaking some facial bones.

"I'm not Robin Hood" Oliver replied with slinging the bow around his back.

Crouching down to search the man's pocket's Oliver pulls out a cellphone then dials in a number, which he memorized years ago in case of emergencies.

"Hello who is this?" Quentin gruffly answers.

"Bring some men down to warehouse 1314 because Frank Bertinelli is going to be talking about his criminal operations" Oliver said.

"Who is this and why should I believe you?" Quentin replied.

"Green Arrow. Because you don't want me to kill Mr. Bertinelli and you need a few ambulances." Oliver replied.

Rising to his feet the Green Arrow begins running out the garage door intending to be well and clear before the police arrive.

* * *

Next morning at the graves outside the Queen Mansion

Oliver approaches his father's tombstone with looking down at it, lost in thought. Few days earlier he told the construction crew to take down his grave marker.

"Hey dad, I marked the first name off in The List. I just didn't plan on the lying. Thea was upset since last night I skipped watching a movie with her. Mom keeps wanting me to take over your role at the company. Tommy, wants me to go rejoin the party circle. I just can't tell any of them or show them how I've truly changed. I know I've got more names to cross off and I promise you I will" Oliver said with each word like draining him.

"You really have a habit of self-guilt trips since coming back" Laurel said approaching.

"Hey, you heard all that?" Oliver asked softly.

"I did." Laurel said taking one of his free hands then meeting his eyes "You may not be able to tell or show your family, yet. But you won't be going through this alone because I'm right beside you."

"Thank you. What about Bertinelli?" Oliver asked.

"He spilled everything so there's more than enough proof to lock him away in Iron Heights. I had to listen to dad go on a rant about vigilantes and anarchy. To think a little over a week ago I naively believed him without question." Laurel said.

"You saw how I lived before the Gambit when I didn't even blink twice at the people suffering in this city. When I didn't even give a second thought to how broken this world really is" Oliver said.

"And that's why Oliver you have changed" Laurel replied with a smile.

Briefly Oliver and Laurel share a kiss before breaking apart.

"I think you need to get to work" Oliver said.

"Can you give me a lift? My car's engine blew up on me" Laurel replied.

"Then how did you get here?" Oliver asked.

"I had Tommy give me a ride." Laurel said.

"Oh" Oliver replied.

"How's Thea doing with Dr. Pressnall?" Laurel asked.

"Thea's no longer having as bad withdraws and is beginning to heal mentally as well." Oliver replied.

"That's good. You know I was thinking, could you begin training me?" Laurel asked.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"After you saved me from those muggers I realized my self-defense classes I took years ago in high school, are simply not enough to survive on the streets. Especially if I'm going to be working with you" Laurel replied.

"You do realize I was trained by a former Australian special forces operative to survive by killing?" Oliver asked.

"Not exactly but I figured you didn't learn in class" Laurel said.

"Alright I'll train you but I'm not going to hold back" Oliver replied.

"I can handle it" Laurel said.

"I know." Oliver said.

"Despite getting mugged or nearly worse I'm glad you came home when you did" Laurel said.

"Yeah I'm not sure I even want to imagine what would have happened if I went back. Come on Laurel, we've got work to do" Oliver said.

Oliver and Laurel both walk away from the grave, as the morning sun finishes rising in the distance.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Let me know what you think in the reviews which are always appreciated.**

**The part with Thea I didn't have when I made the A/N saying I had everything wrote up but after kind of going "there is no way I'm ending this with her escaping any consequences" I decided to include that small scene.**

**I did write up the epilogue which did have Laurel suiting up as Black Canary and gaining the metahuman cry, dealing with Baron Reiter or Roy showing up with Oliver adopting Roy as his son in a nod to the comics. However it just ultimately became more of weight that dragged everything down and I couldn't figure how to make the epilogue work successfully.**

**So I decided to scratch the epilogue all together.**

**Anyhow, until next time on another project.**


End file.
